Date Night
by InevitablyWicked19
Summary: Some sexy Doccubus fluff. The title pretty much says it all. I hope you all like it.


**A/N:** Ok so this is the first M rated piece I've written. I hope you like it. Thanks again to pokiepup for helping me.

**Lauren's POV**

'_Congratulations, you won the game!'_ I see the message pop up on my computer screen as I win the 1000th Solitaire game I've played this afternoon. It had been unusually quiet at the lab. I finished all my reports early and there weren't any new cases for me to work on. The ringtone makes me look at my phone as I read the text I just got.

'_Your carriage awaits m'lady'._ I can't help but smile at my girlfriend's playfulness. That's right, my girlfriend. I still haven't gotten used to calling her that, it was still like a dream to me. I waste no time and reply with the same level of playfulness.

'_Why thank you, I shall be arriving promptly'._ With a goofy smile on my face I take off my labcoat, grab my bag and I am out the door. Bo had insisted that we had a date night tonight. She wanted us to be a "normal couple". Well, as normal as our circumstances would allow.

When I open the door to go outside I see her leaning against the Camaro, giving me her brightest smile. I walk up to her and once we're mere inches apart I see her bring the arm she had behind her back to the front.

"For you, beautiful". She says as she hands me the red rose she had been hiding.

"Well well, I see you're in full romance mode tonight". I wiggle my eyebrows playfully and smile wide. It amazed me how a simple gesture could mean so much. Even though I didn't show it, I had always been a hopeless romantic.

"Oh yeah, Nicholas Sparks has nothing on me". She lets out a giggle and I can't help but smile even wider. I loved that she tried to be romantic with me.

"So does this romantic mode involve me getting a hello kiss?" My words full of playful hope, my eyebrow rising as I smile at her.

"But of course, I can't leave a lady without a proper kiss". She grabs my hand and kisses the back of it, then looks at me, my eyes probably showing my appreciation for the romantic gesture, but my disappointment because that is not what I had in mind.

She rolls her eyes at me, smiling at my small pout and leans forward, kissing my nose before taking my lips with hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. After a couple of seconds we both pull back, smiling.

"I missed you today, how was work?" She asks and I can see how sincere her words are. She had been trying to put more attention to what I did, since she knew how important it was to me.

"It was okay, a little boring, not much happened". I place my hands on her shoulders, looking at her lovingly, not even caring about how terribly boring my day had been.

"Well I still want to hear all about it". She takes my hands in hers and kisses the back of both of them before moving to open the passenger's door for me.

"Right this way madam". She stretches out her hand for me to grab it. I do and slide in the car seat. She closes the door gently and walks to the other side, getting in the driver's seat.

During our ride I tell her about my day and she tells me about hers, as usual some crazy story about her and Kenzi. I liked her stories; it was fun hearing about her and Kenzi's latest adventures.

We get to my favorite Italian restaurant. It was small but I actually liked that because it gave it a more intimate feeling. We get out of the car, Bo opening my door for me of course. She was in full chivalrous mode too.

The evening went down beautifully, the food was delicious and we enjoyed each other's company as we always did. Only this time it all felt different, in a good way, but I can't really explain it. I felt so comfortable with her; I loved how easily we could make each other laugh.

Just as we were walking back to the car I found myself thinking that I couldn't get enough of Bo, of her laugh, her smile, her eyes—those beautiful eyes that pierced through my soul.

Finally I realize, I'm in love with her, have been for a long time, I just didn't want to admit it. I couldn't imagine my life without her, without this gorgeous woman that had me under her spell the minute I met her.

'_I love you'._ I say the words to her on my mind. And I can't help but wonder what would happen if I actually told her. Would she say it back? I mean, I know she cares about me, but does she love me? I'm just a human and she is this very powerful fae who hasn't even reached her full potential yet. Could she really love someone like me?

I can't say it first. She'll probably freak out and pull away from me and that's the last thing I want. No, I won't say it first; I'll just have to wait for her to say it, if she ever does. I shake the thought off my head as we get in the car and drive to her place.

"Where's Kenzi?" I ask as we enter the clubhouse and I notice she is not watching tv on the couch with popcorn or pizza as she usually is.

"She went out, her cousin called and asked for help to pick up some things". I raise my eyebrow at her. "I know, I didn't ask, didn't want to know. But the good thing is we have the whole place to ourselves".

"Is that so?" My voice with a playful tone makes her smile. We sit on the couch, holding hands, facing each other, a position that I had gotten very familiar with lately.

"So, you got Dr. Lewis, workaholic extraordinaire, out of the lab early so she could go on a date with you. Tell us Bo, how does it feel to achieve that?" I pretend that my hand is a microphone and I bring it close to her mouth, expecting her answer for this 'interview'.

"I love you". She lets out with a huge smile on her face, like she's laughing at my goofiness but she's also happy to be saying the words.

"Wh—what?" I ask with disbelief. I couldn't have heard right, could I? Did she just tell me she loves me?

"I love you, Lauren Lewis, workaholic extraordinaire, geek, genius, romantic and so much more amazing qualities". She looks so happy, so relieved, like she's been holding in those words for a long time.

"Bo, I—I". My lips part but nothing more comes out. I'm in shock. This was the last thing I was expecting to hear from her tonight.

"It's ok baby, you don't have to say anything. I know it's soon, but I just had to tell you, I wanted you to know how I feel about you. You have changed my life, had made me better, had made me want to be the best I can be". She looks at me so intently and I can see how much she means what she's saying. "I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you and that's the truth". I can see a tear escaping her eye and she looks down a little embarrassed.

"Look at me, Bo". My tone gentle as I cup her cheek. "I love you too". Her eyes widen and I can see the confusion in her eyes, like she can't believe what I'm saying. "I'm in love with you, Bo. I have been for a long time, I was just too scared to admit it". I take both her hands with mine and give them a loving squeeze. "Today I finally admitted it to myself. I realized that I couldn't and didn't want to picture my life without you, you have become the reason my heart beats every day. I love you, so so much".

I lean forward and give her a soft kiss. But this kiss was different; it had so much more emotion and love behind it, her lips finding a rhythm with mine and I feel like if we were kissing for the very first time.

"So… should we celebrate?" She bites her lip and raises her eyebrow. A look I knew all too well. But tonight I had something different in mind—not entirely different, but a little.

"I want to ask you something first, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it or… or what you're going to think". My voice letting her know I'm a little nervous of her reaction.

"You can ask me anything Lauren. What is it?" She gives me this genuine smile, which makes me smile back at her. I can't help it, seeing her smile was one of the greatest things I would ever experience in my life.

"It's just that—I mean, I know we have, but we haven't really—I just wanted to know…" I trail off and I know I'm rambling, I just don't know how she's going to react.

"Lauren, relax, just ask me what you want to ask me". She cups my cheek and looks at me so lovingly that I get the confidence I need to say what I want to say to her.

"Would you let me make love to you Bo?" It's almost a whisper; if she hadn't been right in front of me, she wouldn't have heard me.

"I um… I would love to. And I would love to make love to you too, I just… I don't know how". She looks down once again.

"I mean, I've had sex many times before, but I've never made love to anyone and no one has ever made love to me, I—" For the first time since I've known her, she lets me see this side of her that I had no idea existed. She always acted so strong, so confident that I never knew she could be this vulnerable and innocent about something.

"Then let me show you baby. Let me show you how much better sex can be when it's with someone you love". As she smiles shyly at me, I run my thumb over her dimple—that dimple. I sigh happily. Her dimple did so many things to me, and that was mainly because when it showed it meant that she was smiling, and I especially loved it when I was the reason her dimple was showing.

"O—okay". She looks at me with so much innocence in her eyes, so much love and trust and it shows me that she was telling the truth. No one had ever made love to her.

Well their loss is my gain, how can no one had treated her how she deserved? I mean, sure she is a succubus, she literally needs sex to live, but how can no one before had seen how wonderful she was besides that? I'll never know. And tonight that's not important; tonight all that matters is that I show her how much I love her and how much she means to me.

"Making love is not rushed, is not clumsy or sloppy. It's not just about lust; it's about showing the other person how much you love them. How much they mean to you, and you get to show them that with every kiss, every touch. Let me show you how much I love you Bo". I give her a quick peck on the lips and stand up, offering her my hand to help her get up too.

"And don't get me wrong, I'll still make you scream". I say as she takes my hand and stands, mouth open and with our hands holding I start walking up the stairs.

Once we're in her bedroom, we stand there, facing each other, like nervous teenagers. I walk closer to her and bring my hands to the hem of her blouse.

"We are going to take things slow, okay? There's no rush. It's just you and me. Nothing else matters". I start lifting her blouse over her head and once it's off I toss it not even caring where it landed. Before it even hits the floor I start kissing her shoulder, moving to her neck and collarbone, to her other shoulder.

I pull back just a little and smirk, lifting my arms and looking down. She gets my meaning and lifts my blouse. After that I bring my hand to the back of her neck and give her what it starts as a soft kiss. A few seconds after I start to deepen it, my tongue finding hers in a battle we had already done many times.

Without breaking the kiss, I bring my hands to her back and unhook her bra, letting it fall in the floor and my hands immediately go to massage her breasts, my thumbs rubbing her nipples, making them harden under my touch. My movements making her moan softly against my mouth.

One of my hands goes to my back and unhooks my own bra. I bring her closer and deepen the kiss even more, our bare chests one against the other, craving more and more contact. Our movements becoming a little frantic, but I slow down the pace, this wasn't going to be rushed.

After a few moments, and once we're both breathless, I kneel in front of her and unzip her pants, pulling them down and moaning when I realize she's not wearing anything else. I stand up, making sure to graze her inner thighs with just my fingertips, pulling a small shiver from her.

Kissing her again, I walk us over to the bed and make her lie down first. She moves all the way up to the headboard and just stays there, waiting for me. I give her a devilish smile and undo my own pants, pulling them down, along with my panties.

I climb on top of her, our centers pressing against one another and my need to take her increasing rapidly. I start moving my hips against her which makes us both moan a little louder.

Shifting I position myself so I'm lying on top of her, my knee spreading her legs as I press up her center a little.

I start placing kisses on her neck, biting and then soothing every spot with my tongue. I lower myself a little more until I get to her breast and I take her nipple into my mouth. I flick it a couple times and then bite it, not so gently, just hard enough. I never knew I was a biter until Bo—I guess she brings it out on me. I smile against her skin as my hand starts to pinch her other nipple.

No one said making love couldn't involve a little teasing.

I begin to trail my free hand down her body, running it over her stomach and going even lower. When I finally reach her wet center I feel her stomach tighten.

"It's okay baby, let me take care of you. Just relax". I say as I start rubbing her center, up and down feeling her wetness increase, my own arousal spiking knowing it's just for me. Knowing that even though she's had many lovers in her life, only I have experienced this level of intimacy with her, that she's only showed this vulnerable side of herself to me, and I love her so much for that.

"Look at me, Bo". I meet her eyes and I hope mine are reflecting all the love I feel for her. I guess they are because even between moans I can see a soft smile on her face.

"Do you feel me baby?" Just as I say the words I slip two fingers inside her. I moan when I feel how easily I can enter her, given how wet she already was. I hear her moan out a 'yes', but it's all she can get out. I start thrusting at a steady pace, her moans getting louder and louder and I know it's not going to be long before she cums.

"I" thrust "love" thrust "you" thrust "Bo". I start picking up my pace as I feel her tightening against my fingers.

"Cum for me, Bo. I need you to cum for me baby". My voice barely coming out as I'm breathless. Curling my fingers inside her I reach that perfect spot that I know will get her over the edge, the small shivers I pull from her encouraging me to thrust harder, deeper.

"Oh Lauren… oh I'm… oh Lau— "She can't finish before she lets go and I feel her cumming against my hand. I help her ride out the pleasure and then collapse next to her, both of us covered in sweat and with stupid smiles on our faces. She turns to face me and I see a tear escaping her eye.

"I love you Lauren, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'll fight every single day to be worthy of you, of your love". I can hear the love and emotion on her voice as she captures my lips in a passionate kiss, but not in a frantic way, this kiss was slow, as we were both trying to convey how we were feeling at that moment.

After that, we just lie down next to each other for a while. Words were unnecessary; we were content just by being together. A short time passes before we both drift off, with our arms over each other's waists, barely inches away but never close enough.

I fall asleep in the arms of the woman that I loved with all my being, the woman who punched through my walls and earned a place in my heart, a place I never wanted anyone else to have.


End file.
